


Baredevil

by Avocado



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Sex, matt is still daredevil, nobody asked but i wrote it anyway, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avocado/pseuds/Avocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy was really good at sex. Like, absolutely fantastic. In fact, Franklin Nelson was so good at sex that he had made a career in it. Thing was though, he didn't really like it.<br/>Until he met Matt Murdock.</p><p>(Pornstar AU. I am awful.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baredevil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_White_Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_White_Lie/gifts).



> Hey guys! So I am no expert on the porn industry and thus this is mostly guesswork. This work is inspired by Little_White_Lie 's stripper AU which you MUST check out if you haven't already!

Foggy was really good at sex. Like, absolutely fantastic. In fact, Franklin Nelson was _so_ good at sex that he had made a career in it.

It started during college, as most wonderful stories do. College debt is never fun, and neither is living off ramen for two weeks because you can’t afford anything else to eat. So when someone had approached Foggy about making an, ahem, ‘adult’ film for two hundred dollars he wasn’t about to say no. At that point it was just the best investment.

That first one had been a cash-in-hand, filmed in a motel with a handheld camera deal. He couldn’t remember the name of the girl he was working with, and they barely said anything to each other, just rather unsexily fucked doggy style until he pulled out and came all over her back. He felt kind of awful afterwards but the girl genuinely didn’t seem to care, and so he took the money and ate well for the first time in months.

It had been about a year before anyone had breached the subject with him again. He’d still been fairly young, almost out of college, when an actual porn firm had approached him. They said they’d seen his amateur tape and liked how he looked and his apparent “style” (though what “style” that was Foggy had no idea) and wanted him to do a film with them. This one was serious, though, with real cameras and a film crew. It had been kind of intimidating but all he’d really had to do was lie there while a girl rode his cock, so it wasn’t so bad. And from then, well, Foggy had never really gotten out of the porn business.

Thing was, he liked law. And he was a good lawyer. And when was offered a job at one of the biggest firms in Hell’s Kitchen, but for a very low starting salary, it seemed stupid to give up the porn. So he didn’t. Foggy Nelson juggled his life between being a lawyer by day and a pornstar by night.

“Literally the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard,” cried his agent, Marci Stahl, when he’d told her. “You’re not some pornstar superhero Foggy. You need to pick a path and stick with it.”

“But I _like_ being a lawyer, Marci. And apparently I’m pretty good at putting my dick in things while people film me.”

“And when your bosses accidentally stumble on one of your films halfway through jerking off? What’ll be your excuse then? ‘Oh sorry, sir. It was for making money at first but then goddamn it the habit was _so hard_ to kick. Oh wait, that’s what she said! Because she did. When I fucked her. Because she was a porn star. Like I am a _porn star.’”_

“Marci,” said Foggy, his head in his hands, “look, can we just cross that bridge when we come to it?” he loved Marci, he did. But she was so _difficult_ sometimes.

 Marci had been one of his best friends ever since she had called him out of the blue one day and said that she’d really liked him in ‘ _Assvengers: Ass of Ultron’_ (boy how did they get away with the copyright on that one? He’d been surprised Tony Stark hadn’t blasted his way into the studio and ripped the place apart. Actually though, out of all the Avengers, Stark would probably be the most cool with it) and she wanted to represent him. Foggy had been surprised that pornstars _had_ agents. Marci assured him no, most didn’t, only the good ones. And that had sold him. Marci gave him a fresh sense of honesty in his life that can only be achieved by someone who has seen your penis and it has done nothing for them.

Marci rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

“Whatever, Foggy-bear, but don’t come crying to me when this all blows up in your face. Speaking of, you got a new offer today…”

Foggy let his mind wander. Thing was, he was good at sex. But he didn’t really like it.

He always felt kind of disconnected from his body whenever he was fucking someone on camera. Yeah, it felt good when he came, but apart from that, it was the money that made him like the porn. Not the sensations. Law was where his real heart was but, until he had enough money to support himself as a stand-alone lawyer, he was going to keep working in porn.

Or at least that was his plan. Until he met Matt Murdock.

Men, women, it didn’t really matter to Foggy, he was fine with anyone when it came to porn. He’d also had meaningful relationships with both sexes _outside_ of porn (though it had been a long time since he’d had a long term boyfriend or girlfriend, for some reason it was hard to find a partner who was cool with you fucking people for a living). But nothing could prepare him for the gorgeous man he met on set that day.

Usually Foggy was pretty cool around his co-stars. There was going to be no secrets between them so he was always reasonably amicable, cracking a couple of jokes here and there. But for some reason, Matt Murdock made him tongue-tied. The guy was, well, beautiful. That dark, tousled hair, just the right amount of stubble. Abs that Foggy could fucking eat off.

He was also blind.

“Hey. I’m Matt Murdock. I’m looking forward to working with you today,” said Matt, approaching Foggy, stick in his left hand tapping away, his other held out for a handshake. Foggy was taken aback by the show of friendliness, not used to being talked to by a guy who, well, made his heart feel like a jackhammer. God, what was wrong with him? After a moment he realised that he was just standing there awkwardly and shook Matt’s hand, hoping his own wasn’t too sweaty.

“F-Foggy Nelson. Looking forward to? Have you seen my stuff…? Well not seen but… Uh…” Foggy trailed off and resisted the urge to hit himself in the face. Christ could he _be_ any more awkward? But Matt laughed good-naturedly.

“I’ve heard about you. Apparently you’re one of the most sought-after pornstars in Hell’s Kitchen. And it’s fine, you don’t have to dodge around the blind thing.”

Foggy let out a huge sigh of relief.

“Oh thank god. I was going to make a joke about masturbation making you blind but I felt like that would be a little low, even for a porn set.”

Matt was agog for a second before he burst out laughing. And they kept laughing, all through the preparation, and whenever the cameras weren’t on them. It was… kind of weird. The two of them were getting along really well, like the best Foggy had gotten along with anyone for a long time, but they were also doing it when Foggy’s dick was inside Matt’s asshole. So yeah, the situation wasn’t exactly a normal one.

Not to deny though, Matt was exquisite. He felt amazing around Foggy’s cock and he was beautiful when he came all over the silk bedsheets beneath them. But his body was also peppered with little scars and bruises which made Foggy feel strange… maybe the guy was into doing BDSM films, which were a little out of Foggy’s comfort range, but he still couldn’t bring himself to be as rough as the director was telling him to be with the blind man beneath him.

After it was done the two of them waited together for their respective cars. Usually Foggy couldn’t wait to get away from his co-stars, as if he could just leave it all behind, but something about Matt was… he didn’t know. Different. The weather outside was cold and Matt snuggled into his scarf against the bitter wind and it made Foggy’s heart do something very strange as he watched him. They kept the conversation to smalltalk, but it wasn’t awkward, it was just… nice. It was strange, for some reason Foggy brought up his other life as a lawyer, and Matt had chuckled and told him that he had started studying to be a lawyer too, but life had gotten hectic and he had given up his degree halfway through. How he’d made the leap into porn Foggy had no idea, but he couldn’t help cast his mind into a fantasy universe where he and Matt could have been roommates, studying law together, and friends for years already.

When a black Mercedes pulled up and the driver called Matt’s name the man turned to Foggy with a look Foggy couldn’t quite place.

“Well, guess this is it. It’s been good to work with you,” said Matt, shaking Foggy’s hand.

“Yeah, you too,” Foggy replied. They stood there for a second and – just for a second – it was like they were maybe going to embrace goodbye, like two teenagers after a first date. But they hesitated too long and the moment slipped away, and Foggy watched Matt get in the car and drive off.

Then it hit him. It hit him what it was about Matt Murdock.

For the first time since he’d started porn not only was he _attracted_ to someone he was sleeping with, but he _liked_ them.

Like, _like liked_ them.

And he knew then that he could never work with Matt Murdock again.

Ah, shit.

**

He was tested on this when, about a month and a half later, Marci called him up at the ungodly hour of _10 am_ and offered him another film with the guy.

“I can’t,” Foggy groaned, wishing he could have slept for at _least_ three more hours.

“What do you mean you can’t? Of course you can, Foggy! This is your job!”

“I mean I feel moral objection to it, Marci, which you wouldn’t understand, because you don’t have morals.”

“Moral objections…? Your dick has been up his ass, Foggy.”

“Yeah, and he’s actually a really nice guy, and he’s really sweet, and I don’t think I can just fuck him anymore, because it feels wrong.”

There was a silence at the other end of the phone and Foggy knew he had fucked up.

“Oh my god, Franklin Nelson, you have a crush.”

“I don’t. Crushes are for teenagers, not for men in their twenties.”

“Oh my god you are so _cute._ Look, I won’t force it. As your agent I think it’s a stupid-ass move not to do another film with the guy, but as your friend I respect your dorky little infatuation with the blind man. I’ll tell his guys you can’t do it.”

“Okay. Good. Thank you Marci. Please don’t use the term ‘crush’ when you explain it to them.”

“Hey, I may be an asshole, but I’m still a good agent. Leave all the talking to me. Now go back to bed. Ciao.”

She hung up with glee in her voice. Foggy groaned and put his phone down on the side table, thinking how it was going to take ages for him to drift off again, and then promptly fell asleep.

He was woken up an hour later by his phone’s shrill ringing. It wasn’t the custom ringtone of _Cruella DeVille_ , so it wasn’t Marci. Bleary-eyed for the second time that day Foggy looked at his phone screen. Unidentified number. Huh.

“Hello?” he asked, groggily.

“Foggy Nelson?” oh shit. He’d recognise that voice anywhere.

“Matt?”

“Uh, yeah.” The man’s voice sounded strained. “So apparently my agent was in contact with yours about doing another film together and you said no?”

Oh god this was embarrassing.

“I did, yeah.”

“Would you mind telling me why?”

Foggy sat up, rubbing his eyes. He wasn’t in the mood for this.

“Look, it’s nothing personal, Matt-”

“Isn’t it? Because we seemed to be getting along pretty well the last time you fucked me.”

Foggy wasn’t sure if he was shocked at the anger in Matt’s voice or kind of turned on. He found himself stammering.

“No, it’s not because I don’t like you… I do… I just…”

“It’s because I’m blind, isn’t it?”

And just like that Foggy realised he could save himself with one little lie from all the embarrassment that would come about by admitting to the guy who he had done porn with that he couldn’t fuck him again because he liked him. He took in a deep breath.

“Yeah. It’s because you’re blind and I felt like I was taking advantage of you.”

Matt went silent on the other end of the phone, and then the line went dead. Foggy flung his phone onto his bed and groaned. Today wasn’t going to be a good day.

**

“I can’t believe you gave him my number, Marci.”

“He asked for it. What was I going to do? Say no to a blind guy?”

“That’s _exactly_ what you could have done!” Foggy and Marci were out for coffee. It was a nice day so they sat in the outside seating, and Foggy tried to talk to his agent while she tapped away on her phone. He swore she was only ever half there during and conversation.

It has been a three days since that phone call and Foggy had heard nothing else from Matt. Which was probably for the best, all things considered – so why did Foggy feel so shitty about it?

“Get over it, Foggy. What’s done is done,” said Marci, taking a huge gulp of coffee, “which is exactly what I want you to remember in about ten seconds when, while you turn around to see who’s walking towards you, I will take my coffee and your chocolate muffin and slip away quietly. _Over here!_ ”

Foggy took a moment to register the woman’s words before his head snapped round to scan the street. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Matt Murdock was coming towards him, face stony, stick in hand. Foggy turned to say something to Marci but, naturally, she was already halfway down the street in the other direction, tucking into Foggy’s muffin. He would kill her, he swore it.

Matt Murdock stopped a few feet away from his table and asked through gritted teeth “Foggy Nelson?”

“Yeah,” sighed Foggy, who decided it maybe wouldn’t be so good to try and run away silently. “I’m here. Can I help you wit-”

“No, I’m fine.” Matt tapped his way over to the table Foggy was sitting at and plonked himself down in front of him, lips in a tight line. There was a long, awkward silence. Foggy had never wanted to disappear more.

“I’m sorry,” Foggy said, because he didn’t know where else to begin. Matt’s posture still remained stiff.

“Sorry for what? Sorry for telling me you pity me or sorry for being an ass about it?”

Foggy winced, but the guy had a point. He ran a hand through his hair.

“Both. Everything. I’ve been a massive asshole. Look, I don’t know what it’s like- I can’t imagine-”

Matt held up a hand. “I’ve been blind since I was nine, you know. Is it great? No. Do you get used to it? Yeah, you do. And I’ve learnt to live with it now and I don’t appreciate people acting like I’m made of glass. And why the change of heart? You were totally fine with me when we first met, and now-”

“Matt, it’s not because you’re blind.” That made Matt stop in his tracks, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion in a way that was just _so cute._ Ugh, this was terrible. Foggy cleared his throat and continued the best he could. “Doing porn I… I guess I try and disassociate myself with it, you know? It’s a job, but not something I enjoy doing any more than any other job. It just pays well. And I’ll try and get on with the people that I have to work with but I’ve never met any of them that I actually… liked. So I felt kinda bad doing that stuff to someone that I liked, you know? I…” he trailed off. “I guess I’m not making any sense. I just, I’m sorry.”

Matt’s face didn’t really move as he listened to Foggy. It was painfully difficult to tell what the guy was thinking and it made Foggy feel even worse, if that was possible. But what he didn’t expect was when Matt said, “No, I get it.”

“You do?”

“I suppose. I don’t think it excuses you from being an asshole to me, but I get it. So you don’t want to do porn with me any more?”

“No,” replied Foggy, a weight off his chest. “But I’d still like to… see you.”

“Well, seeing as we’re here, you want to get a coffee?”

Matt was smiling and it was the damn cutest thing Foggy had ever seen.

“Yeah. It’s on me.”

**

Marci teased him constantly and it was awful yet bearable, because Foggy was dating the most handsome, most interesting guy that was on God’s green earth. His life seemed to revolve around Landman and Zack and seeing Matt. He hadn’t done any porn in the last month, which Marci actually _hadn’t_ bothered him about. Matt still was doing the circuit though. Foggy tried not to mind, Matt needed the money, and how was it okay for him to tell Matt what he should do with his body? But the thing was, Matt and Foggy hadn’t had sex since they’d started going out. It wasn’t a weird thing, just it had never seemed like the right time to instigate anything, even when they were alone – especially amazing considering the time when they were alone in Matt’s apartment where the fluorescent light of the billboard outside somehow managed to highlight Matt so he looked both angelic and damn right edible.

But Foggy had, well, needs. And each day as he felt himself fall more… well, as Matt meant more to him, he felt the urge to make love to him. Not fuck him like he had countless other people. With Matt, it needed to _mean_ something.

The night when it finally happened it was three am and Foggy was watching a re-run of some talk show, as he had been having a hard time falling asleep. There was a banging at his window and he nearly screamed. But when he heard Matt’s voice calling his name he had no choice but to open up and let the guy in. His boyfriend stumbled in bloody and beaten, and unfortunately distracting in his skin tight black costume. God he had a nice ass, but it was _not_ the time for those thoughts.

“Christ, Matty, what happened?” asked Foggy, helping Matt to the couch. The other man clutched his ribs and groaned in pain. Immediately Foggy rushed for the first aid kit in his kitchen and, helping Matt off with his shirt, started doing his best to dress Matt’s wounds. Of which there were many.

“Would you believe me if I said I fell over?” his smile was dry, humourless.

“ _Matt,_ ” said Foggy, his voice firm. Matt shifted uncomfortably and pulled off the mask that rested over his sightless eyes.

“Foggy, I don’t want you to be mad…”

“Mad? Of course I’m fucking mad. Mad at whoever _did_ this to you, Matt! How did… You didn’t…” he trailed off, drawing a blank on how to continue his line of questioning, bandages shaking in his hands. Cogs whirled in Foggy’s brain as he tried to make sense of the situation.

“You… you’ve heard of the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen?”

Foggy had to sit down while Matt managed to churn out an explanation. All Foggy could do was sit there, slack-jawed and amazed, as Matt explained to Foggy things he couldn’t have even thought possible before that night; that he was blind but a kind of superhero who tried to stop crime around the streets of Hell’s Kitchen, and also that he also kind of wasn’t blind but could see the world through a kind of echo location thing? It was all very hard for Foggy to take in under the space of ten minutes and he was pretty sure he sat there and stared at Matt for at least five more before he managed to speak.

“So my boyfriend is a blind vigilante?”

“Boyfriend?” asked Matt, quirking an eyebrow.

“I’m glad that’s the bit of this conversation that you’re having trouble with,” Foggy replied, finishing up a bandage.

“Foggy, I’m sorry, I just... I didn’t know who else to go to, and,” Matt’s voice got a bit strained, “I understand if you don’t ever want to see me again but please don’t tell anyone, I’ll stay away if you want me to-”

Matt didn’t get any further than that because Foggy was kissing him. It was rough but sweet and Matt grabbed onto Foggy for dear life, as if he was the only thing keeping him connected to this world. When the kiss exhausted itself, Foggy held Matt’s face firm in his hands, as Matt tried to blink away tears.

“Don’t _ever_ say that. I can handle the whole blind pornstar thing, I can even handle the whole secret vigilante thing, but don’t _ever_ think that I’d want you to leave. Because my life was pretty awful before you and don’t think that I’d just let you go like that,” he kissed Matt again, softly, “Matt, we met doing porn together. I think we can handle just about anything.”

Matt managed to laugh before bringing his hands up to cup Foggy’s.

“I love you,” he said, so quiet it was almost inaudible.

“I love you too, though I think it might send me to an early grave.”

And then Foggy’s mouth was on Matt’s again and their tongues were tasting each other. Matt wrapped his arms around Foggy’s soft body and pulled him against his muscle-hard one, moving backwards so that Foggy was on top of him. Foggy thought he was controlling himself pretty well until Matt ground his hips up into Foggy’s, at which point he made a gasp so filthy it surprised even him. He managed to gently pull back, stroking Matt’s face, ignoring the pitiful mewling sound that Matt let out at the loss of contact.

“Are you sure you want to do this? You’re pretty beat up.”

“Foggy, I _need_ you to fuck me now.”

Well, that was invitation enough. Somehow they managed to make it into the bedroom and Matt gasped as Foggy stripped him so he was laid bare on the other man’s bed, his cock upright and leaking and gorgeous. When Foggy used his tongue to tease the head of Matt’s dick Matt made a little gasped, but when he took him into his mouth whole Matt damn well _moaned._ He only managed a few pumps of his head before Matt grabbed his hair and managed to form words which implied he’d rather have Foggy inside him. Foggy was only too happy to oblige.

Matt felt so fucking good around his fingers as he worked them in and out of his hole, loosening him in preparation. Yeah, Matt had been in porn before and was used to guys not using lube, but he didn’t want this to hurt – not hurt Matt, not _his_ Matt. When he took three fingers without resistance Foggy found the control to roll on a condom and replace the empty space with his cock, and upon the feeling of his entering him, Matt made a noise which was downright _orgasmic._

Foggy took it slow at first, knowing Matt was hurt, but his boyfriend begged for him to speed up which he did – eventually. But first he took long, smooth slides into Matt, hitting his prostate, making the other man throw back his head and cry out in pleasure. Foggy couldn’t remember the last time that he had cared about someone else’s enjoyment. Porn seemed to take the fun out of sex for him. But then again, he couldn’t remember the last person he had sex with who actually _meant_ something to him. And as he felt his orgasm building his hand found its way to Matt’s cock to give it a few pumps, and he cried out “I love you” as they came together, euphoric, and for the first time in so long, truly happy as he looked at his partner after they had finished.

**

The next morning Foggy’s bleary sleep-shaking brain took a moment to remember everything that had happened the night before – the vigilante stuff, the confession of love, the first meaningful sex he’d had in a long time – but all of that paled in insignificance as he realised that Matt Murdock was in _his_ bed, sleepily shuffling closer to _him_ to cuddle.

“Mornin’,” Matt grinned, kissing Foggy.

“Hey you,” replied Foggy, still to shocked to say anything really.

“I’ve been doing some thinking...”

“Thinking? It’s too early for thinking. Can’t I just spoon you?”

Matt laughed and let him, but kept talking.

“I don’t think I’ll do any more porn.”

“No?”

“No.”

“That’s fair enough. I don’t either, any more.”

“And I think… I think I want to finish college. Finish becoming a lawyer.”

Foggy smiled against Matt’s skin.

“That sounds like a good plan.”

They didn’t say any more. Matt’s lips met Foggy’s and it quickly escalated so that no coherent thoughts could enter their brains.

**

Marci got a text a few days later. She’d been calling Foggy nonstop but had gotten no answer from the man. When she opened it, it was a picture of Foggy and Matt in a muffin store, smiling, with Foggy flipping her the bird.

Marci closed the photo and smiled. Yeah, she had that coming. The only thing she was truly annoyed about, she thought, as she looked to her computer, was who she could now get to play the Beast in the upcoming porno _XXX-Men: Coming First Class._


End file.
